


Kimonos, Obis, and Hanfus

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Tumblr Prompts [11]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, mortal kombat x
Genre: Closet Sex, M/M, Quickies, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 14:39:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4629009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt: another jin/takeda quickie?</p><p>Jin thought it was better to sex Takeda up rather than spend time with the friends they saw little of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kimonos, Obis, and Hanfus

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr link: http://littlechinesedoll.tumblr.com/post/127251387056/another-jintakeda-quickie-youre-really-good-at

“Shh,”

Takeda, in the warm, dim light of the closet, let out a strangled moan as he leaned into the wall and bit into his rolled up handkerchief, struggling to keep his knees from buckling.

“Someone will hear you,” Jin whispered into Takeda’s ear, sliding the last inch of his length into his lover’s body.

“Hnng!” Takeda let out a sharp exhale through his nose, and grabbed a fistful of Jin’s undone robes.

“Where the hell are Jin and Takeda?!” Takeda could hear Cassie shouting from downstairs, even with the blaring music. “Beer pong’s ready and I said they’d go first!”

“Ignore her,” Jin licked the shell of Takeda’s ear.

Takeda’s obi was on the floor, and his haori and kimono all ruffled up on his lower back. The sashes that tied Jin’s robes together were on the floor too, beside their sandals and Takeda’s obi.

Takeda would not be able to face Cassie in the morning. Having a quickie in a closet in her house while she threw a Halloween party wasn’t what he had in mind for the night, but Jin apparently thought it was better to sex him up rather than spend time with the friends they saw little of.

“You should wear these more often,” Jin pressed his lips on Takeda’s neck, and sucked hard little to leave a mark. “You look really hot in them,”

Takeda groaned in reply as Jin started to move. Jin’s hands were on his hips, holding him up firmly. One hand smoothed along from his hip to his lower abdomen, then wrapped around his swollen, leaking prick.  He opened his mouth and let the handkerchief fall to the floor.

“You don’t look too bad yourself,” he breathed as he looked over his shoulder, “Next time just ask me to wear it, and not jump on me at costume parties,”

Jin grinned. “Oh, don’t worry, if I could keep you and fuck you in kimonos forever I would,”

**Author's Note:**

> [what takeda was wearing](http://www.bokunan-do.com/images/kimonohaori/kz-32081-32091.jpg).
> 
> [what jin was wearing.](http://i00.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/2033383292_3/The-ancient-costume-clothing-hanfu-outlaw-hero-clothing-male-Chinese-style-costume-film-television-performance-clothing.jpg)


End file.
